Pains and Pleasures
by DeamonPrince
Summary: After the brutal duel with Shade, Callus finds himself alone with three very tempting mares for one very lovely evening to kick off Mating Season.. Spin-off of Commissioned story, requested by and partly reviewed and edited by Solid G3 Legend Very mature audiences only


Awake, pains all over but alive. Callus struggled to drag his unconscious companions through the grass. He took a deep pained breath and sighed heavily. "Fuck this." He turned and let the duo go. He saw behind him the three mares he got stoned with were slowly coming to their unimpaired senses. They realized what they had done and collapsed. Guilt gnawed at the heart of Callus and he walked to them. They looked up at him in fear, would he hurt them, would he rape them they wondered, they feared. "Come on. Lets get you ladies something to wear."

The girls stood up and felt cold. They then realized he wasn't kidding, that they were truly naked. They screamed and covered themselves up, hands placed on wet pussies and perky nips to self censor their nudity. "Why are we naked?!" They yelled at him as he stripped his companions of their shirts and himself of his own.

"We were all drunk, stoned, and horny as fuck." He handed the three beauties the dingy shirt. The girls quickly put them on and looked at themselves, the shirts went to their knees, and covered everything. "I'm still suffering from the effects of the Heat, but I'm clear minded else wise. Listen I feel really bad and want to make it up to you three." He looked at them with kind yet powerful black eyes, his reddish copper coat and scarlet mane whipping in the wind. He put his thick leather jacket back on and adjusted it. The girls took the shirts and began to quickly dress themselves, Callus stood there wiping off his dirty black jeans and knocking dirt of his heavy construction style boots.

"Really?" The oldest pony said. "You want to make up the fact that you fucked our brains out?" She was only four feet tall, her coat was a bright pink with sky blue and periwinkle mane. Her eyes were a calm pink with a flower like pattern around her pupil in a cool turquoise.

Callus raised his eyebrows and hummed in question. "What are you saying Tulip?" The senior student asked as his company moved to him. He watched as they surrounded him and began running their slender fingers along the contours of his brutish muscles.

"Listen Callus. Before tonight we three were good girls, we were virgins, we were sweet and innocent." Tulip lewdly hummed. Soon the three ladies were around him and hands rubbing his body. "We should just go home and masturbate to deal with how horny this season is getting us, but Callus we are first years and a sexy fourth year like you wanted us, so guess what we want. Better yet, guess what we are going to do?" She said as her slender hand slid into his pants and gripped his hard on.

"You ladies want to still fuck me tonight?" Callus asked, hope in his voice.

The second oldest grinned and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Her deep red coat matched her sweet strawberry shampoo. Her mane was a kinky strawberry red and her blue eyes were staring into his soul as she broke the kiss. "We want to fuck you for the rest of mating season." Her fingers ran up and down his chest as she moaned.

"Ruby Rose, you lustful little whore." Callus said as the women began to strip him, his buckle coming undone. His pants fell and finally the third mare grabbed him and pulled him down. "Virgo!" He moaned as her blue and purple coat stood over him and she smiled, her golden eyes looked at him and she pulled off the shirt tossing it aside. She waved her gold and purple tail and tossed her mane in a flirtatious manner.

"Oh I'm sorry Callus, but I wanted you down there so I could do this." Suddenly she crouched down and pressed her crotch into his face. Without hesitation Callus began licking her clit and slit as passionately as possible.

"Oh and Callus. No condoms." Tulip giggled. "Mating season is meant to get us pregnant, so why resist it?" The girls all hummed in agreement and Callus sighed and continued his oral assault on Royal's pussy. Tulip and Ruby Rose pulled his pants off and revealed his thick and hard baby maker.

"Tulip. You ride it first. I'll just have Royal give me a little oral gratification." Ruby Rose said as she moved to stand in front of Royal's face. She removed her shirt and grabbed Royal's mane and forced her face into her crotch.

"Oh thank you Ruby Rose." Tulip said lewdly, She tossed her shirt to the side and like that the women were comfortably naked with the horny Callus. "Ready big boy?" She asked rhetorically. Slowly she got down on her knees with her pressed her back against Royal's. She used her slender fingers to slide his thick cock into her wet womanly area. Tulip let out a lustful moan as her pussy was stuffed with Callus' hard cock.

Tulip continued bouncing up and down, harder and harder. "Oh Tulip. Shut it!" Ruby Rose moaned as she forced Royal to suck on her clit harder. "If you keep moaning like that…" Ruby Rose let out a loud moan as Royal took in her mistress's entire clit and began sucking as hard as possible, "I'm gonna force you off and ride that beast myself."

Tulip chuckled and moaned. "Not until this pussy is stuffed with cum."

Royal pushed off Ruby Rose's pussy and gasped, "And when the fuck do I ride that delicious cock?" She moaned as Callus just let her grind her pussy into his face. She moaned and began to massage her clit as Callus dove his tongue deep into her pussy to rub her rough g-spot. Callus reached up with one hand and began massaging one of Royal's perky tits, and with the other hand, he let it drift into the crotch of Tulip.

"Oh Callus, I think I want those fingers to play with a different hole." She said lewdly. Callus chuckled into Royals dripping wet pussy and he grabbed Tulip's thigh hard and forced her down to take in his entire cock. "CALLUS!" Tulip cried out in lewd desire. Callus then continued his massage and oral attacks on Royal and then with his hold on Tulip, began to force her to gyrate her hips and send pure lust through his system.

Twenty minutes later the whole group was moaning lewdly as Royal came on Callus' face, and Ruby Rose came into Royal's mouth, her juices flooding her mouth and dripping onto the forehead of Callus below her. Tulip released her thick cream onto Callus' thick cock as she continued her hard bouncing. Ruby Rose collapsed and laid on the grass near the still unconscious twats. Royal rolled off Callus and laid her head onto Ruby Rose's chest, her breast quickly becoming a pacifier for Royal.

"You sure you want my cum inside?" The lustful voice of Callus rang.

"Stuff me!" Tulip demands. As her hips begin to bounce harder and harder, faster and faster until finally Callus grabs her hips and begins bucking up into her harder than her hips could bounce. "Yes! Fill my pussy with that hot sticky cum!" She begged as Callus roared and released his huge load of cum deep into the womb of his current lover.

An hour later the group of mares and Callus were in his bedroom. Tulip and Royal were in the corner kissing each other, their fingers running along each other's wet pussies and sliding deep into each other over and over, rubbing each other like only a woman could for another. Callus had Ruby Rose bent over onto his bed, her feet on the floor and her face into the bed. Slowly his cock ran up and down his desire, her sweet and ready honey pot. Slowly he slid his thick cock into her pussy. She let out a loud lewd sluty moan as his cock ran its length along her front wall and kissed her wanting and hungry womb with his cock's throbbing head.

"Yes Callus! Harder baby!" Ruby Rose begged as she felt his cock repeatedly slam into her deepest parts…

"You are such a naughty little slut." Callus moaned as he felt the desire of cumming already building as his cock thrust deep into her extremely tight pussy.

"Yes! I am a naughty slut!" Ruby Rose moaned as she watched Tulip drop down and begin eating out Royal and fingering herself.

"You want this hot cum in your pussy?" Callus asked.

"I want it to flood my womb! I want that cum to stuff me and impregnate me like a filthy cum whore!" Ruby Rose said as sluty and lewd as she could muster.

Callus grabbed at her shoulder and pulled out of her turned her around and laid her onto his bed on her back and lifted legs so she could place her feet on his chest. She moaned as his cock reentered her. "Ready my little lustful lady?"

"Yes! Just fuck my brains out!" She begged.

Callus slid his cock back into her pussy and with no warning began thrusting into her as hard as possible. Callus moaned as his hips slammed into hers. He watched as her face began to make so lewd of expressions. Callus looked up and saw that the ladies in the corner were down on the floor, their faces buried in the other's crotch, their fingers deep in each other along with their tongues.

The lust began to build, the pressure to release almost becoming unbearable, the desire to fill Ruby Rose's sweet honey pot with his hot sticky cream became almost impossible to resist. "Please Callus cum for me! Cum in me!" She begged, the lust of the heat getting to her. The lewdness of nature's cruel desires controlling her and changing her.

Tulip began to scream and Royal followed suit as they began drowning each other in their juices and they released the feeling of lust to consume them in their orgasm and they overwhelming emotions and sensations sent them into a blank minded state of consciousness and they fell into a deep sleep.

The dirty expressions on Ruby Roses face, as well as the lustful display of affection put on by the naked mares on the soft carpet floor, was too much for the stallion and he could no longer resist the temptation, but he instead released with all his might and over filled Ruby Rose's womb and pussy, they sticky cum dripping out slightly as his cock slid from her and into her mouth to clean it off. Her fingers quickly vibrating her clit to achieve her own orgasm as she sucked the remnants of cum off her current lover's cock.

As the minutes passed and Ruby Rose drifted off to sleep, she was accompanied by Tulip and Royal, under the covers. Callus looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven at night and he sighed. He left the bedroom and entered the kitchen. He found himself a dessert to reward his hard work throughout the day. hours and hours of sex to please these three women all day and all night. He found a piece of pie and grabbed the whip cream. He brought the food to the couch and turned on the tv, his body still pumping blood through his veins, keeping him wide awake. Twenty minutes pass and on the TV he watches nature documentaries as his pie settles in his stomach and a blunt smokes as it puts it out after smoking it for the past fifteen minutes nearly straight. He chuckled as he realized in the doorway was the ladies of lust who were enjoying each others company.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked as the haze of his high began to lift.

"My turn." Royal commanded. She walked to him and grabbed him. She pulled him up and threw him to the floor. She mounted him and smiled. She reached over and grabbed the can of whipped cream. "Clean me off." She said in a queenly manner. Slowly she took the can of whip cream and sprayed it onto her chest to cover her perky nipples, and on her crotch. She then sprayed it in between Tulip's breasts and down to her dripping wet pussy. "While I clean this one off."

Callus grinned and crawled to her and took her breast into his hands and mouth. Slowly he licked and sucked the whipped cream off both breasts. Then the sexy Tulip pressed her legs into Callus' back and Royal leaned forward, her tongue extended and pressing into the tight slit. Slowly she stood up, running her tongue along Tulip's body as her own sexy body was slowly displayed before Callus'. Slowly she came to a stop and her delicious cream covered pussy was before him. He looked up and saw Tulip and Royal pressing their own lips together, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. As they broke their kiss, their tongues continuing to twirl around each other, their hands scratching each other's backs in passion, or tenderly and intensely massaging each other's delicate breasts.

Callus grinned and gripped his cock as he watched the lovely ladies lock lips lewdly. He began to stroke his cock over and over. He looked down and leaned forward, his mouth agape and tongue ready. He began to lick the cream off the sides then center of her sweet succulent pussy, followed by sliding his tongue deep into her slit and twirling it around over and over, moaning as the flavor sent pure lust and lewd feelings into his bones to rattle through him.

Once clean of her creamy filth Royal pushed Tulip away and pushed Callus back down to the floor. He rolled onto his back and Royal mounted him again, this time not hesitating to slide his entire cock deep into her tight pussy. She began to bounce harder and harder on his hard cock moaning louder and louder with each motion. "Yes!" She moaned again and again, her hands kneading his chest. Royal then waved to Tulip proceeded to bounce even harder and faster, the need to cum building deep within Callus. Tulip then came and pressed her pussy and ass into his face forcing him to lick and orally gratify her as she and Royal continue their interrupted kissing. Lust and desire continued to flood Callus' mind and throbbing emotions rattled through his hard and meaty cock. The girls began to moan more and more as their lust filled activity continued and they prepared for his finale within Royal. Fifteen minutes later, the sensations and emotions and desires began to break him, and he could no longer resist. "Fill me with that sticky cream." Royal began to beg and plead for him to fill her.

"You are such a naughty girl." Callus moaned as his cock dribbled cum into her.

"Do not talk to me like that. I only want your cum." She moaned as her lips met with Tulip's again.

Tulip pressed her rump back into Callus' face and moaned as his tongue entered her. Callus then grabbed onto Royal's tender hips and began to buck harder and harder and harder, making the lewd expressions on the lusty 'queen's' face, even more lecherous and dirty. "OH YES!" She screamed as she felt her womb drown in his cum and beg for more.

As his cock drained into the lustful mare he fell into a deep sleep. When he awoke the night was at its fullest darkness and the sound of three horny ladies echoed through his apartment. He sat up and entered his room. There before him were all three of his horny mares, they were on their hands and knees. Their sweet firm asses facing them and their faces turning to look at him with lustful eyes. "Hi honey!" They moaned together, "Please fill us again."

Thirty seconds later Callus was thrusting into the lustful and lewd pussy of Tulip as his fingers tenderly tended to the other ladies. His thrusts were filled with pure emotion and unbridled lust. His lust filled pumping sent ecstasy into the veins and hearts of the lewd and naughty mare he was so deeply in. He began to release, his hot cum into her and the lust of the moment kept him pumped and ready for the next round. Not even a minute later, tulip retreated to bed and Callus was deep within Royal, He thrusting harder than ever before, her cries of lustful and pure pleasure excited her and her lover. Callus moaned as his cock drove deeper and deeper into her, kissing her womb again and again. Ruby Rose laid on her back and the fucking couple grinned and let her slide her lewd supple body under them. They lowered and pressed the dripping pussies together and as the hard cock slammed into Royal's queenly pussy over and over and over. His heavy baby batter filled sack slapping into the innocent and masochistic pussy of Ruby Rose. Thrust after thrust the two lewd ladies begged for his release and he granted his next release in the prized princess Royal after twenty minutes of unceasing, unending, unstoppable speed and power. Quickly he pulled his cum covered cock out of her and pushed her aside. She stumbled into bed and awoke Tulip. They began to kiss tenderly and watch as the masochist Ruby Rose was next for the finale. She spread her legs wide and her bright eyes wider as his still throbbing cock begged to stuff her hard and fast. Callus mounted her and felt as the Heat finally took him completely and utterly. He felt the ecstasy of her pussy around his cock. His brutal thrusts made his pain loving mare scream in savage and wicked delight and bliss. He pinned her down and continued his lust driving him and his desires filling his sack with pressure. She begged and begged for the final release. Callus moaned and groaned and growled as the beast inside him began the end and let loose the overflowing, overwhelming, and completely raw cream. He pulled from her and saw the look of pure euphoria on her face. As the night came to a close and dawn began to break the group yawned and fell asleep, for only a short time.

As mating season continued the three lustful mares continued their pleasurable toying and playing with Callus, their lover and father of future children as their eggs were fertilized and he would be a father within the year. As he waited in the hospital on the day of his three children's births he saw, exiting a room on the maternity ward, Shade and Lyra. In Lyra's arms was a beautiful baby girl. He approached them and stopped as Shade began to growl.

"Listen Shade...I'm sorry." He sighed, "I was a drunk, high, and horny as fuck fool. I am so sorry."

"Lyra?" Shade said, looking down at her.

"Forgive him." She said, paying no mind to the boys.

"Why are you here?" Shade asked viciously.

"I'm the proud father of three foals. Their mothers are in the birthing rooms right now." He chuckled. "I am such a fucking man-whore." He said holding his hands up.

"You got those three sluts pregnant?" Lyra chuckled as she brushed her foal's mane from her face.

"Yes, and please, only Royal is a slut." He chuckled and received a chuckle from Shade.

"Well...I think I should say it was nice to see you." Shade said in disdain.

"As for you." Callus said walking away towards the waiting room again.

Hello everyone, either you read this after Play my Heart Strings or you read it before. If you read it before then you missing out and should read it.

I'll leave this AN short and simply say Play my Heart Strings doubles as this one's news and things since these are being released at the same time.

Any who, please review and favorite and thank you all for your time, and I'll be back soon for more lemony goodness soon.


End file.
